Thunder and Dust
by ThatRandomDud
Summary: When a young man from our world dies, he is sent to the RWBY-verse


**Hello and welcome, fanfic readers! I'm Thatrandomdude118, here with a new story! Don't worry about my other stories, I will still continue them, when I have a idea what to do next. Anyways, I have an idea for a RWBY fanfic, where it's an SI/OC fanfic. He will come from our world, but not for long. I think that is all I have to say.**

 **Oh yeah, almost forgot about the Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY nor do I own Marvel... I wish I did though.**

? POV

After a uneventful day of working at a local deli shop, I quickly go to the bathroom to take care of my hygiene. After changing and brushing my teeth, I decide to look at myself in the mirror. My 6'2" fame mostly filling the mirror, my body, whilst not built like Arnold Schwarzenegger, did have some muscle tighly packed from years in the military. Mostly because I was my squad's SAW gunner. My chests broad, with a six pack and slim waist with the waist 'V' visible. I entered the military when I was 18 and was medically discharged at the age of 22 due to a knee wound I suffered during my tour of duty, permanently giving me a limp. I look up from my body, into my dark blue eyes. Some dark brown hair grown from not shaving, giving myself a roguish look. Same colored hair, styled in to the typical military haircut. Looking back down to my body, on my left Pectoral there is the viking Helm of Awe, the symbol of Protection and Might in battle. On my right Pectoral is the Ginfaxi, the symbol for courage in battle. Scars from shrapnel and rounds, riddle my body from my tour of duty in Iraq. I believe that Odin, the All-Father was favoring me, fovoring me to survive another battle to move to the next one. I still wait to die a glorious death and reach Valhalla. I hear the sound of glass breaking from another room in the house and quickly go for my sidearm of choice, the .44 magum. Has enough stopping power with one shot than most other sidearms. With my military training quickly kicking in, I check every corner until, I get to the suspected room that got broken into, the door still closed. I stack up against one side of the door and quickly get in front of it and thrust my foot against the door, bursting in, stunning the would be thief. I disable the first tango, by firing a round into his shoulder and quickly look towards the window, about 7 ft from my person, only to see another thief, with a 12 guage Shottie, pointed at my head. A flash of bright light, another flash, this time pain as the high velocity pellets enter my upper body and face, until blackness takes over. 'Really? This is how I die, in my house due to some random thief that got the drop on me? Seriously? That sucks big time.'

"Indeed, my son, that does 'suck', as you put it." A masculine voice, comes out from the darkness. "Who said that? All-Father, is that you, have you accepted me into Valhalla?''

"Forgive my rudeness, My boy, but no you are not going to Valhalla, and to answer your first question. Yes it is I, my boy, Odin. Sadly I can't accept you into Valhalla, because you died to early in your life, I've found a world filled with a dark and grim problem that could end their world. I have a mission or a purpose for you, my son. Destroy this darkness, with the help of others, who you will meet throughout your mission, I will give you the power to destroy this darkness. Just for you to know, we are waiting for your arrival in Valhalla." And with that the voice was gone, leaving me in complete darkness, until a swirl of color slammed in to me, causing me to gasp and sit up. I look around to find myself in a forest.

'I'm in Remenant, arn't I. If so, then this must be the Emerald Forest because the Ruins are over there but no one is over there. Am I in the present, future, or past of the show.' I once again hear the voice of Odin.

"My boy, I see that you've made it safely to the world that you need to save, But first, allow me to awaken your power to do so. Your Semblance is Electokinesis. To control Electricity and Lightning can be very destructive, but very useful.

Almost everything living thing has some sort of electric current running through them. Humans and Faunus are an key example. Mere moving ones body causes thousand of small jolts of energy to move from the brain, down the nervous system and through out the muscles. Be careful about this because if you focus on a person too much, you can and will kill them, all of their muscles seize up, including their heart. Or you can make their head explode and trust me, no one wants that. Wood and plans won't be affected by this though, unless you decide to throw a lightning bolt at one then it would be destroyed.

'Oh... Well then thats good to know. Anything else that I should know about All-Father?'

"Yes, there is. All Huntsmen and Huntresses have a weapon that they forge, sadly we don't have the time for that. You will be getting a gift from the other gods and I. Use it well."

'I have a question, All-Father, why do you call me 'my boy'? My name is Jason, Jason Luther.'

"Well, Jason, your name isn't Jason Luther but Jason Odinson. My son."

My eyes widen in surprise and then quickly slam close as a blinding light appears in front of me. Opening my eyes, I look in front of me and what I see fills me with joy.

It's a M240. A belt fed machine, with four, 100 round boxs as well as one, already locked and loaded. Giving me 500 rounds of what looks like Full Metal Jackets. I pick up the lightweight machine gun, looking it over and notice a small button under the safety. I press the button and it mechashifts in to a war hammer much like Nora's but with a much smaller handle and a rectangle head, instead of an cylinder-esk one. The color of the weapon being brushed Carbon black and electric blue.

"This is awesome!"

"My Son. With this weapon, you shall protect what you hold dear to your heart. But bow, you need the knowledge to know how to weild the weapon, since we don't have the time to do so, I shall implant the knowledge into your mind." After another flash of light and a slight head ache. I flip the one handed hammer, expertly.

'Al- I mean Father, can the weapon return to me after I've thrown it?'

"Yes. The hammer will return to you after you've thrown it. I got the Idea of this after watching the human movie, Thor... I got too carried away with it."

'Father I planned on having my fighting style to be that of _that_ Thor.'

" I already knew that my son. I must go now it seems that you are going to have 'guests' also get over to the ruins, they will be important soon."

And with my now known father is gone.

I hear the growl of a beowolf come from behind me. I hear twigs snap as it steps closer, not a second later I launch the warhammer behind me and hear the satisfying crunch of bone face plate and the death of the first beowolf. The hammer quickly coming back to my palm as I swing the heavy blunt weapon into another , hitting it at the small of its back, paralyzing it from the waist down. I walk up to the downed Beowolf and raise my foot and slam it down with enough force to cave the head in not knowing I had a small audience with me until a young, female voice made me turn around.

" Daaaaamn, your pretty good, big guy, whaahwhy don't you have a shirt on and why are your tattoos glowing?"

I look to a young woman with bright blonde hair and an impressive set of 'assets'. Her lilac eyes looking my body over.

"Uh hey, name's Jason, I don't know where exactly I am nor do I know who you two are, may I please get your names before more of those things show up." I felt terrible to lie to her but it was for the best. She looks to her friend or partner, and I hear the word 'amnesia' being spoken.

"I guess... My name is Yang and this is Blake."

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you but I suggest that we hold up here until more people come."

Yang looks to Blake and sees that she shrugs her shoulders. I keep a look out for any movement. It didn't take long for someone to show up... Falling from a giant Nevermore. It was a fairly short, young lady with black hair and red highlights. Blake looks to Yang.

"Isn't that your sister?"

"I..."

"And she just jumped giant Nevermore?"

"I guess..."

I look back, only to find the young girl flying towards me. The result was her colliding into me, causing me to wrap my hands around her waist to protect her from getting hurt. I looked into her widening, sliver eyes.

"I'msosorry!" With that said, a burst of rose pettles came out of nowhere, and she was gone. I blinked a few times and looked around. She was next to her sister, honestly I didn't see the resemblance, but thanks to the show, I know they are half sisters.

It's not long before a few more people, a.k.a Ren and Nora, to show up. There was a crashing sound as an Ursa swipes through the foliage, until a pink blast sends it crashing to the ground, sending it's passenger off of it back.

"YEEHAW!!" Yells out the oranged haired, giant hammer/ grenade laucher weilding, possibly crazy girl that was piggybacking a Ursa Major.

'Well it's not the craziest thing I've seen.' From behind her I see Ren, trying to get his breath, leaning against the dead possibly passed out Ursa, after running after his girlfri- I mean partner.

" Awww! it's broken." Nora, saddenly, quips.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Looking up only to find his partner gone. until we hear her scream out. We turn to see her dancing with a small rook piece, dancing and screaming.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

"NORA!" She salutes him, and skips back with the chest piece in hand.

"Coming Ren!"

. Everything was quiet until Blake asks question that was on everyone's minds.

"Did that girl just ride on the back of an Ursa Major?"

"... I guess so." I answer back to her.

Soon after, we hear a loud Screech come from the right as Pyrrha Nikos is running from a Deathstalker. The scorpion-esk Grimm destroying trees trying to get to the spartan styled girl.

"Jaune!" That's when I saw the blonde haired voy stuck in a tree... I'm not going to comment on that...

"Pyrrha!" I look down at my hammer as the Death Stalker turn to me and screeches, I smirk and flip the hammer in my hand.

"Let's go, bug!" My eyes faintly shining electric blue with untold power.

 **That's it for the first chapter, I hope y'all liked it. Comment, fave, and follow if you want to.**

 **This is ThatRandomDude signing off!**


End file.
